The Tales of Marissa Fellisse
by marissafellisse
Summary: This is no place of DannyxSam. Actually it's not even about Danny.This is where the mystics of Australia rises
1. Chapter 1

The Summer/winter when it all begin

"Come on! Come on! Almost there!" Jeff Felton says stressfully, freaking everybody else in the Felton RV. Everyone is breathless, unable to speak and their faces went all white despite their signature tanned Australian outback skin tone. People outside shriek in horror as the gigantic structure of a sandy brown mixture of moving mystic-hunting gear went wild on the street, turning their fine winter Sunday morning upside-down. Finally, the RV stop right in front of the parking rear at Alice Springs Airport and everyone sighs in relief. Jeff is the first one off the ride, running like nuts, opens the door for his family.

"Hurry up, the plane lands in 2 minutes!" He urges the whole family. Maddie Felton is the first one off. "Honey, next time could you please mind the entire way before you go? This is Alice Springs, not a Formula 1 race track.

-Fine, Jeff mumbles, come on kids, let's step on it!" He says excitedly.

The next moment, people see a raven-haired boy steps out and he is followed by a red-haired girl."Remind me to never step in to that RV when Dad's on the craze. That was a shocker, Gabriel says

-Copied. says Rocky.

-Let's move, the plane is landing!" Jeff exclaims as he points at a black jet going down the runway and everyone went running at top speed into the terminal building.

"Remind me again why are we doing all of this? Rocky questions

-It's my cousin. She's crashin' here for a who-know-what reason. Gabriel replied.

-So what are we doing here?

-It's oblivious that Dad's trying to greet her with the whole package of cockyness."

BAM!

Just as Gabriel finishes the sentence, he crashed into the wall.

"Careful, there's a wall in front of you, Rocky tease.

-Geez, thanks for the advice, sis.

-Cut it you two, there she is, I can see her!" Maddie exclaims as she points into the arrival lobby. A small girl is spotted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:The new Ghoul's arrival

Everyone look at the way that Mrs. Felton pointed. It's a little girl, about 12 years old, her wavy back-length blond hair has, odd enough, multi-color stripes and the bangs cover up entirely her right eye. She wears a purple long-sleeve shirt with grey heart patterns all over it and a light blue jean with a pair of brown faux-fur lined boot. On her shoulder lies a silvery scarf. Her big blue eyes seem confused, lost and it scans around the lobby, searching for her relatives. Suddenly, Jeff called her very loudly: "Hey, Marissa!" She jumps, and then her eyes meet the "package of cockyness": Gabriel sitting by the wall, right next to the trashcan (as for the trashcan is the thing he haven't found out 'till now); Rocky won't stop staring at her, round-eyed and Mr. and Mrs. Felton waved at her excitedly. She stops for about 2 seconds then starts to walk towards them.

"Hi uncle Jeff. I'm sorry if I ruin your morning. Hope Ryan didn't bother you last night.

-You bet, Gabriel muttered angrily under his breath

-It's fine sweetie." Mrs. Felton immediately cut off Gabriel, the memory of a sleepless Saturday ran through her mind. In fact, they do not actually have any sleep last night after Jeff receives a call from Ryan Fellisse at 1 am. After the call, they pull up the whole house and start the "Winter Cleaning Operation" (though it is now in the middle of July, if you know Aus you'll get it why). They run around the house, clean up anything they can (or just simply throwing things around).

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Marissa, this is Gabriel and Rocky." Mrs. Felton introduces, look at the duo that has been gnarling at each other, not minding Marissa's existence.

"Hi! I'm Marissa, but you could have just called me MJ

"Huh? Oh, er, hi." Gabriel stands up, cut his eye contact with his sister, looks at the new comer and mumble with the look that obliviously means one thing: this one is NOT taking my place as the most loved one.

"Hi! I'm Rocky. It's great to have finally met you cous." Rocky says happily, not forgetting to give Gabriel the look that is obliviously means:" Stay out of trouble or I'll break you in half."

"Let's head home, shall we?" Mr. Felton suggests, breaking the condensing air around the two

Without a word, everyone head toward the gigantic sandy-color RV.

"And the wild ride starts again" Gabriel moans. Just like what he says, this time Jeff got overly excited and he toss everyone in the ride around again, this time with a little addition. As they reached home, Marissa's silky hair has turned into a messy bundle, Rocky walks as if she is drunk, Gabriel's face turned from a slightly tan color into a sick shade of green. Only the adults were nearly intact. Their house is a 2-storey apartment like building with classic red brick wall and a big window for each room. But the Feltons will never be that normal. On the very top lies a big grey UFO-like structure that they proudly call it the Ops Center. Jeff walks to the back of the RV and pulls out Marissa's luggage which is nothing more than a violet suitcase with a black bat shape handle and a phoenix pattern backpack.

"Ah, home sweet home. What's keeping you, kids? Let's get in!" Jeff's saying pulls Marissa out of her thoughts. Inside, the furniture is way "au contraire" compare to the building. It includes a modern set of sofas, table, a purple bookcase and some thin bamboo-like plants. There are even some Jeff and ghosts action figures lying on the table. On the wall, there are some in-wall cases that show off their guns and bazooka and some other who-know-what stuff. Gabriel and Rocky immediately plunge into the couch, stretch their back and tries to calm themselves down. Jeff leads Marissa up stairs to her room, which right in front of Gabriel's room. The room is just like his room with the same paint color and stuff.

"Wow" Marissa says. At least it is not obsessed like the living room.

"Okay kiddo, I'll call you when it's diner time. See ya!" Mr. Felton says cheerfully as he walks down the stairs.

"Okay, thanks uncle Jeff!" Marissa calls down. After his loud reply, she looks into her new room and thinks:" Right. Guest time's over. Time to make my move on this place, for once and for all."


End file.
